


Hearts of Hearts

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [42]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Language, M/M, Regret, Soft Gannicus, Trying to catch up, did this instead of sleeping, pinning, prequel to other fic, procrastination, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Gannicus mulls over his sorrows before inspirations strikes





	Hearts of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO! So it has been entirely too long since I have updated anything. Like...anything. And I keep saying that is going to change. BUT I have a plan to actually put that in motion! The only thing is I am fixing to start potty training my toddler. That is going to require like my complete focus. I'm hopeful that it's going to be just easy peezey lemon squeezey but eh who knows. Anyways, the comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries really get me inspired. I love them and I love you guys. Thank you so much for being so patient. I hope you enjoy!

_ She is my heart, _

The words echoed and  **burned** in Gannicus’ brain. Over and over again, causing his shoulders to hunch and his stomach to churn. His heart. His fucking  _ heart _ . This was the woman who started Crixus’ change of mind. Who unintentionally showed him the way to open his eyes to Spartacus’ view. His fucking heart. Huffing Gannicus, wanders the dank dark halls mulling over his thoughts. 

The news should lift spirits. Especially since Crixus risked all to save her and even survived, thanks to Spartacus, Agron, Gannicus and the others. Not that he recieved a fucking thank you. The stupid Gaul has barely expressed joy in being reuinited with the Celt. Too busy clucking over his stupid heart. A greater love story Gannicus has not heard. Even his brief moments with Melitta. 

Naevia should have died too.

Gannicus flinches and takes a swig of wine as he walks. Even in his melancholy state he doesn’t truly believe that. Does not wish for it either. Gannicus knows Naevia. From before and after the House of Batiatus. The girl has obviously been through hell, and managed to come out alive. And even stayed soft. Not that she would be for long. The path they are one held only one end. It was just a matter of how long it took to get there. 

A dark, secret, selfish part of Gannicus hopes that Naevia falls long before Crixus. It would only be fitting. Gannicus would be there. With open arms, warm with comfort and a mutual understanding of losing the one woman held to heart. 

Gannicus scowls at the ground. 

No. He wouldn’t be able to have the  _ exact _ same pain. He and Melitta never got to be together the way Crixus and Naevia have been blessed to be. And...if the wine was making him honest; Melitta he had loved. Dearly. But Gannicus could never have claimed that she was his heart. In the years since leaving that damned ludus, Gannicus rather quickly discovered just who’s face he yearned to see. The voice he ached to hear, and the skin he burned to touch. Just one more time. 

And embarrassingly enough for his reputation as a womanizer; the one who somehow became his purpose for living was far from female. 

Rounding the corner his eyes couldn’t stop themselves from sliding towards the curtain that blocked Crixus and Naevia from the view of the rest of the rebellion. Gannicus tries to ignore the pain weighing in his chest. Never did he consider that perhaps while staying away, (running) that Crixus would find someone. The shy, sweet, eager to please recruit he had left behind...died somewhere in the bowels of a long forgotten Ludus. Leaving this; strong, brutal, headstrong, man that was more than likely wrapped up in tan curvy bliss. A place that would always be denied-

Says fucking who? 

Gannicus finishes his wine straightening his back, eyes gleaming as a new idea begins to burn through his veins. 

He was a womanizer. 

And Naevia would do  _ anything _ for Crixus. Just as Crixus would do whatever the fuck Naevia said. After the torture the poor girl has been through, maybe seeing just how wonderful pleasuring another human being could be was a necessary thing! 

Smiling for the first time in, he doesn’t even know when, Gannicus whistles on his way to bed a plot swirling through his thoughts. 


End file.
